User talk:Ottopia
Commenting Ottopia: I would request that you comment on modifications you make to articles. This makes it much easier for those like myself, who go over edited articles. --Aelran 03:46, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :I would also request that you preview pages before submitting. The preview button is just to the right of the "Save Page" button. I've been looking at your edits to the Trading page - besides your first major edit, your next six edits were simply minor corrections to links, some of which weren't even required. I've been looking at the Recent Changes page, and typically when you edit a page, you make several edits to the same page in rapid succession. :You may also want to read up a little on wikicode, especially the wikilink format - the Wikipedia Editing Help page is particularly helpful. Note that when you click on a wikilink, the first letter is automatically capitalised. That is, if the link is freighters then you will automatically be sent to the Freighters page - or in other words, freighters and Freighters behave identically. Thus links such as freighters are pointlessly complicated. :If you would like to test for yourself, just check these two links: freighters .... Freighters. :--Belthazar 06:44, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. As you may have guessed, I'm new to the world of wiki. I've been feeling my way along, which is why you'll see multiple iterations of edits for the same page. I did look at the help page, but it did not cover a number of issues I ran into. The big problem I had with Freighters was not explicated at all - how to link to a Category page. I mostly edit when I get a few minutes at work, so it's hard to spend a lot of time working my way up the curve. Sorry if I created confusion or additional work for anyone; this was not my aim at all, at all. I will endeavor to comment whenever possible and try to be honest (e.g., "This edit is attempting to link to a category. Wish me luck.") - Otto :Thanks for your response. I'll look into creating a highly simplified version of "HELP", and make a few modifications to the Community Portal. Regards, Aelran 08:23, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::To link to a category page, the correct syntax is Category:Freighters - the leading colon is important, as otherwise it simply adds a category to the current page. This is explained in the Wikipedia help page, but not (for some reason) the Wikia help page. I find the Wikipedia help page is generally more helpful anyway (although admittedly not always entirely applicable). --Belthazar 08:36, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the research. Is there a convenient link to the preferred help page or do I actually have to remember it? ;^) - Otto ::There's no convenient link that I know of - you've just got to remember it (or make a bookmark). --Belthazar 00:29, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ---- The "Mostly Harmless" line that was added to (and you removed from) the Earth page is a little reference to the Hitchikers' Guide to the Galaxy trilogy (in five parts) by Douglas Adams - in it, the entirety of the entry on Earth in the Guide was "Mostly Harmless". --Belthazar 12:08, 31 July 2006 (UTC) : Ah! I'll be glad to reinstate the line, with proper context. As it was, it appeared to be a glitch... New Articles Good job on making all the new articles without making them all stubs. But...are you writing the descs or copying them from the data files? If you are copying them, you're violating the GNU Free Documentation License and they'll need to be rewritten. JoshTigerheart 19:13, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Well... that depends on how one defines "copy", I suppose. I am using the descs as the basis, to be sure, but rewriting and expanding in most cases. What is the acid test, I wonder? Ottopia 21:09, 17 August 2006 (UTC)